An idea that has never been seen or thought of before
by Mukuro234
Summary: This idea is one that includes harry in the FMA world which BTW there is barely any like that most are them going to Hogwarts. So please look at this idea of harry as a demon and ed and Al are his mates. Pretty please I beg you. BTW I don't beg usually.


**Well here's another idea that popped up. Please oh please I beg you who ever looks at this please write it. Oh and send a review or an PM to me telling me if you will.**

Pairings: Edward / Harry /Alphonse

Summery:

When harry was five Dursley's left harry in the middle of nowhere or so he thought, he was so distressed that his magic acted of its own accord and sent him to truth which in turn sent him through the gate to resenbool but not without consequences. You see harry wasn't just your average little boy , no he was a Wizard but not just any ordinary Wizard, no he had creature blood from the Potters which has been dormant in their bloodline for over a century. When Truth sent him through the gate he of course he had to take something right? Well he took Harry's humanity and Voldamorts soul shard just as a little favor for him. Harry still kept his human mind but he knew that he just wasn't human anymore no he was a demon, literarily, not like the dursley's always called him. He learned all there is to know about where he was and what he was.

An hour of waiting at the side of the road trying to decide what to do, Trisha Elric came walking by with a bag of grocery's and what looked like some clothes for some kids, so he assumed she was a mother. When she took notice of him just sitting on the side of the road she, the ever gentle mother who had a heart of gold, stopped to ask what he was doing just sitting there and where his parents were. He answered that he has no parents and his only living relatives have abandoned him here saying that freaks have no right no live in their normal house with normal people like them.

Trisha could not believe what she was hearing, those people can not be people cause no one with a hearts would leave a child that if she had to say was only a year older than her eldest child.

Trisha couldn't help but ask what his age was if he even knew it that was, as it turns out he did. He said he was five years old. She made the decision to ask him if she could take him home with her and meet her two children, but first she had to know his name, goodness that should have been her first question.

She goes on her knees putting her shopping bags on the ground so she was eye level with him. Child may I ask what your name is?

Oh my name is Harry what's yours ma'am? He was happy that someone asked his name for once.

My name is Trisha, dear. She said kindly, now if you really don't have anywhere to go why don't you come live with me harry dear?

He was speechless. How could anyone be that caring to invite a total stranger, a child yes, but a stranger never the less into their house. A house with her children at least that's what he assumed by the look at the shopping bags.

He finally got his voice back after a few minutes of gapping at her and closing his mouth said, are you sure miss Trisha, I mean I'd love to have a home but you just met me and you don't know if I'd ever cause you any trouble and what about your kids will they accept me?

She kept her kind smile on though was surprised that he knew she had any kids but she guested that he seen the bags full of clothes for her little Ed and Al. Yes I know Harry but I can't in good conscious just leave a little boy out here all by your self, you could get sick or worse end up freezing to death if it rains, so please come home with me. She stood up from her crouching on the ground, dusting herself off and offered her hand to him.

Harry took her hand to get up off the ground where he had been sitting for who knows how long. Thank you miss Trisha for your generous offer, I would love to come home with you.

With that she picked up her shopping bags with one hand and kept Harry's hand In hers leading him towards where she and her sons lived.

As they were Walking he noticed that his inner demon, at least that's what he decided to call it, wasn't acting up like it was before this strange but kind woman showed up. Its like it wants me to follow this women Trisha. Like there's something or someone I need to see, some one important to him. He doesn't quite understand it but he does know it could very well be life changing for not him but all of them.

We made it back to the Elric home in what seemed like no time at all. When Trisha opened the door he heard two running foot steps rushing to what he assumed was their mother. The boys stopped just before reaching their mother when they saw him, the elder one at least he assumed it was the elder son looked at Harry with some distrust but mostly with curiosity, now the younger one held onto his brothers shirt with his fist near his mouth looking as if he wanted to run back inside or hide behind his brother at seeing this strange boy with their mother.

Trisha just kept her sweet and motherly smile on her face when she said boys I want you to meet your new brother, Harry. Harry come and meet my boys, she pointed to the elder one and introduced him as Edward, then pointed to the younger one and introduced him as Alphonse.

While all this was going on he couldn't seem to pay much attention to what Trisha was saying his full attention was on Edward and Alphonse. For some weird reason he got this strange feeling like he just wants to protect them from anything and everything, but also that he didn't like the thought of being their brother its like he isn't suppose to be their brother but something more. He found ten very interesting and wanted to know more.

He was snapped out of the his thoughts by Trisha telling me to go into the house and let the boys, no correct myself, Edward and Alphonse, show me around.

Edward was the one to speak, so harry how did you end up here in ressenbool?

I panicked, I knew how but I don't want to lie to them. What do I do?

While his internal debate (aka panick) Ed and Al stopped to turn around when they heard the sound of foot steps stop. They look at him like they aren't sure what to do cause he seemed out of it.

On the outside he seemed calm but on the inside he's still trying to come up with what to say. Well he guessed that he could just go with half truth for now till I'm ready to tell them. Ya that sounds like an idea. When he comes out of his thoughts he seen them looking at him with curiosity waiting for his answer. Oh ya sorry bout that I hehe was lost in thought trying to remember all I could of what happened. Harry scratched the back of his head sheepishly. So ya um, what I can tell you so far my uncle abandoned me some where and I ended up here in ressenbool some how.

They looked at him sceptically but seemed to accept the answer knowing that he will tell them some day. Although Al giving that look just looked way passed cute on his three year old face.

After that they continued their tour of the house. After the tour they went to the kitchen where they could smell mom/Trisha cooking a dilisious hot meal. Ed and Al look at harry expecting him to have a big happy smile on his face seeing as its his first meal here but he has his head bent seeming to look down in shame for a reason they don't know. So they ask, what's wrong harry?

Huh? Oh its just that I feel bad that I didn't help with anything?

Why would you need to help mom? She loves cooking for us, she always has a smile on her face when she's cooking.

Oh... Its just I was always the one to cook all the meals at my aunt and uncles house if I ever want to eat.

WHAT! No just no you will never have to do that here anymore.

Ok . harry couldn't help the big smile that came to his face. Of course he also knew he couldn't have a big huge open mouth smile that he wanted to let loose cause then they would see the fangs that are part of my appearance even as my human descise.

After dinner Trisha set up a cot in the middle of ed and Al's room, she said just for now till we can get your own bed. That night was the first night that would be of many from now on that he slept with a peacefull smile on his face.

* * *

 **From there its up to you, but you can change it a little just that its got to he something like this. It has got to have harry as a demon and Al and Ed as his mates no if and or buts. Oh and one last time please oh please write this. There is none like that at all and not very much fics that have harry in the FMA world at all I mean I know like four or five of them and not one of them is complete.**


End file.
